


Rule Number One

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: D/s, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “Quite the contrary,” he murmurs and steps closer. “This might be the luckiest accident of our entire journey.”
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 42
Kudos: 131
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics





	Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. Let the J/C Trope Fic Fest begin!!
> 
> Kindest thank you Bizarra and Caladenia for the beta.

* * *

It would happen late at night, after a long shift, a long week.

Yes.

We’d both be worn out, in desperate need of sleep and a break after the latest series of setbacks on our journey: depleting resources, failing technology, and aliens threatening us with whatever we did or didn’t do.

No, scratch that. Not so much tired as… pissed off. At least I would be. Could definitely lead to some reckless sex. 

Let’s see.

So.

It’s late, he’s tired, and I’m pissed, and we step into the lift not saying a word, only wishing to get to our respective quarters and the blissful solitude waiting there, when the lift comes to an abrupt halt and the lights die. From the darkness, he asks if I’m okay and I grunt my reply, not because I’m hurt but because I’m annoyed by another delay. Our combadges don’t respond and when he reaches to find the control panels, he happens to brush my breast.

My inhale is sharp and he mutters an apology, but the brief contact tingles on the side of my breast as I’m sure it does on his fingers too, and the air is suddenly charged thick and heavy with all the tension we’ve kept suppressed for the sake of our duties, our sanity, our survival. A familiar warmth spreads low in my belly and even though I can’t see him, I can feel the heat radiating from him and I know he’s watching me with the same guilty desire I’ve so often witnessed flashing in his eyes when he thinks I’m not aware.

I hear him swallow and my pulse picks up speed, the moment screaming red alert like a warp-core breach.

At that second, Tuvok’s voice travels through the comm and shatters the tension, but instead of relief, I feel like breaking his Vulcan neck. 

Impassive as always, he reports Voyager was hit by a spatial anomaly causing ship-wide systems failures. No further damages are expected, he says, but while engineering is working on getting the systems back online, that won’t, unfortunately, be anytime soon.

Chakotay regains his composure first.

He tells Tuvok we’re in the lift, trapped but unharmed, and will have no trouble waiting, managing to sound so cool and professional that for a fleeting moment I wonder if I hadn’t somehow imagined the raw sexual energy flowing between us after all. 

“Let us know how you proceed, Chakotay out.”

As the comm link is cut, the silence falls as heavy as it was before the interruption, with a heightened awareness of an unexpected opportunity - and its risks. 

I take a deep breath and inch further away from my first officer, searching for a safe topic to focus on. Whenever we get out of here, I’ll draw myself a bath, pour some wine, and deal with this heat with my nimble fingers. Right now, though, I need to calm down and get a grip.

“The week just couldn’t get any better, could it?” I say, hoping he’ll follow my lead and help steer us away from the fire dancing between us.

The soft chuckle from the dark tells me he’ll do no such thing. “Quite the contrary,” he murmurs and steps closer. “This might be the luckiest accident of our entire journey.”

His voice is warm and rich as coffee, his touch on my shoulder loaded with intent. Bolder than he’s ever been, he places his hand on the wall beside my face and leans near, his scent and closeness clouding my head like a drug. 

I know I should push him away, remind him of his place and our mission and the necessary distance we’ve agreed on, but the words drown under a flood of desire, the barriers forgotten like they never existed. Blinded by the darkness, his breath warm in my hair, my body sways toward him, making the decision on my behalf. 

I can practically hear him smile when I lay my hands on his chest.

Under my palms, the beat of his heart is strong and steady, but quickens when I whisper his name. He cups my face and I hold my breath, shivers of anticipation running over my skin. Without hurry, he traces the line of my jaw and the curve of my cheek, cherishing every second, and when he lowers his soft lips to mine, the act is achingly slow.

His fingers thread into my hair, then trail down my back and I sigh in delight, my whole body melting into his. Longing to be closer, I wrap my arms around his neck and part my lips, and as his tongue slides against mine, a wave of pleasure surges through me. I hold on to him as if I was falling and the low groan rising from his throat reveals the sensations caught him unguarded as well.

With a new sense of urgency, he pins me to the wall, the strength of his passion pushing the air out of my lungs and sending my world into a whirl. His kisses turn deep and hungry, his hands roaming my body in no way gentle, and I revel in the roughness, his open lust. I move to undo his jacket to feel his skin, but before I register what’s happening, he grips my wrists and spins me around.

“I’ve wanted you since the day we met, Kathryn. Let me take over. Let me make you feel good.”

Breathless and dizzy, I close my eyes and nod.

He takes me by the waist and draws me near, his hardness pressing on my behind like a prize to be won. His lips caress the shell of my ear, then descend to nibble my sensitive neck and I reach back to keep his mouth there. A hand sneaks under my shirt and slides up to cup my breast, and I push against his palm, my heart hammering so loud he must hear it too. His other hand slips down beneath my pants and I part my thighs, not even caring how desperately eager I must appear.

‘Yes, I want you too, Chakotay. I’ve always wanted you,’ my mind chants and I rub myself against his groin, hoping to have him inside me.

“Not yet,” he grunts. “Not before you ask for it.”

His finger dips between my folds and spreads my slickness, stroking me slow and sure. My moans grow loud and my mind flies high, but instead of bringing me over the edge, he only holds me there, on the brink of a beautiful orgasm and hushes my objections, reassuring me the pleasure later will be worth each fading peak. 

I trust him as I always do and let him build me up again and again, prolonging the sweet torture until my legs won’t stop shaking, the throbbing of my clit the only constant in the universe.

After the fifth round, a defeated sob breaks from my lips.

I pull his hand away, bring it to my mouth, and lick his gifted fingers clean. Reaching out behind me, I open his pants and caress the silky skin of his erection, then whisper into the darkness, “Please.”

My pants are around my ankles in a heartbeat, the tip of him nudging my entrance. With a blessed swiftness, he buries his length inside me and as our combined moans echo in the small space, I can’t remember a single reason why I ever denied us this bliss.

He’s big and rock-hard and fills me perfectly, his thrusts delightfully long and firm, but it’s not enough so I start pushing back, meeting his moves thrust for thrust. From the first sharp slide hitting the deepest part of me, I cry out in rapture, the increased friction and the hint of pain exactly what I need, but just as the divine ripples tingle at my core, he stops, and a string of curses bursts from my lips.

“Don't move, Kathryn,” he growls, his voice strained and his grip on my waist almost painful.

On some level, I understand he’s close to coming and needs time to gather himself, but louder than reason, everything in me screams for him to keep on pounding. My hips shift with frustration and my inner muscles clench around his length, and to my utter surprise, he responds by pulling out of me and curling his hand around my throat.

“I’ll give you what you deserve, when you deserve it. Now stay still and do what you’re told.”

I tense and gasp, then blink in shock, but as a new flood of arousal gushes between my thighs, my chest hurting at the need to have this man, I know there isn’t a single part of me that objects his dominance.

A harsh hand at the back of my neck presses me down and I submit, bending forward, supporting myself to the wall. A quick shove and he’s back inside me, full and thick and deliciously forceful. To crown his rule, he crouches over me and tweaks my nipple, then rewards my cry with a bite on my shoulder.

“You’re mine, Kathryn,” he murmurs and with every quivering inch of my being I agree. 

His thrusts begin easy, his finger working my clit, but as a demanding tone tries to sneak into my moans, he silences me with a tight grip on my hair and another around my throat. In his iron hold, I can barely breathe, let alone move, only focus on his filthy words caressing my ears and his cock moving in and out of me unbearably slow, keeping my climax just out of reach. 

Beads of sweat forming on my forehead, my vision blurring at the intense pressure seeking to erupt, it finally dawns on me what he wants.

“Please…” I rasp.

“Please what, love?” he asks and loosens his hand on my throat.

“Fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked anyone. Don’t spare me. And let me come. Please.”

The self-satisfied smirk is evident in his voice. “All you ever had to do was ask, Kathryn.”

The last barrier gone, he straightens up, grabs my hips, and slams into me with the force of a torpedo. The sensations shoot through my consciousness like lightning, tears of joy bursting from my eyes. Without pause or mercy, he drives into me, the sharp slapping of flesh against flesh drowning my whimpers. The tension at my core coils tighter and tighter and finally explodes, a surge of liquid flames expanding with the speed of light, sending me falling, wailing into oblivion.

My knees buckle and my grip on the wall falters, but his strong arms hold me as he keeps on thrusting, rushing to his own release. With a choked cry, he goes rigid, spills and shudders, my name on his lips, and his name on mine, as we sink to the floor, tangled together in perfect ecstasy. 

Yes.

YES.

“Kathryn?”

Her eyes snapped open. In the dim emergency lights of the lift, she found herself staring into the ever-observant eyes of her first officer.

Shit.

Did I say something?

As if acknowledging her unspoken question, the corner of his mouth turned up.

“Any luck with the control panel?” she tried, hoping to divert him, but realized her husky voice only highlighted her compromised state. 

With a mischievous smile, he stepped closer, and she retreated, knocking her head against the wall.

“Forget the panels, they’ll get to us eventually,” he said and placed one hand to the wall beside her, leaning near. “I’m more interested in what went on in that brilliant, busy mind of yours. That must have been one hell of a daydream, Kathryn.”

She raised her chin, trying to rebuild a dignified, captainly composure, but with the fierce blush burning on her cheeks and the obvious scent of her arousal heady in the air, hiding behind her rank was a lost cause to begin with.

How could she let her thoughts drift like this with him? How could she forget Rule Number One? Never, ever, fantasize about your hot first officer when the hot first officer in question is in the same room as you.

“You moaned,” he whispered next to her ear, his low voice caressing her like a lover’s touch. “Any chance you were thinking of me?”

She glanced down and swallowed.

When did he get so confident around her? And when did she get so weak? But most importantly: did it really matter?

Over the years, the attraction between them hadn’t faded one bit. Quite the opposite. Moments like this had gotten more and more frequent, moments when the urge to play with fire felt too strong to resist, moments interrupted only by an outside force or one of them finding some miraculous last shred of restraint.

How long would they keep going? And to what end? Somewhere along the way, the struggle had shifted from necessary to pointless. Their feelings weren’t exactly a secret to anyone anymore and the energy they invested in fighting this would be better spent elsewhere. 

She took a deep breath and looked up. The man who filled her every fantasy and hope for the future met her gaze steady and true, probably foreseeing her decision long before she did and welcoming it with tenderness and curiosity. 

Then she laid her palms on his chest.

“Yes, Chakotay. I was thinking of you. Now please, kiss me.” And just before his lips met hers, she added, “After this, could you also tell me how you feel about doing it in the lift? I’ve always wanted to try.” 

* * *


End file.
